Pressure sensors are known which use piezoelectric sheets in order to detect the amount of pressure applied to, for example, touch panels. For example, PTL 1 discloses a transparent piezoelectric sensor composed of a transparent pressure sensitive layer and a pair of transparent conductive film layers.